Fuel cost can have a huge impact on an airline's profits. When an aerial vehicle is dirty, excess dirt on the aerial vehicle can cause excess drag, which can cause excess fuel to be used to reach the intended destination. A dirty aerial vehicle can be made aerodynamic, and therefore, more fuel efficient, with a wash. However, pulling an aerial vehicle out of operation for a wash has a cost to an airline as well. Currently, airlines have to guess as to if the tradeoff of taking an aerial vehicle out of operation for a wash outweighs the money lost from fuel inefficiencies for continued use of the aerial vehicle.